1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pulley for a toothed belt for a wet belt application, with a pulley body with toothing incorporating teeth for a toothed belt, a tooth gap with a tooth gap base being disposed between every two teeth, and optionally with at least one flange which is disposed on the side—in the axial direction—of the pulley body, and which extends beyond the toothing in the radial direction.
2. Prior Art
Toothed belt drives are used in motors as a means of synchronously coupling several mutually spaced shafts by means of toothed belts or generally as a means of enabling drive energy to be transmitted from one shaft to a shaft that is independent of it. As a result, it is possible to drive several mutually independent shafts by means of a motor. More than two shafts can be driven by means of a single toothed belt, which is guided across a corresponding number of belt pulleys. However, it is also possible to set up such a belt drive in a cascaded arrangement, in which case a separate toothed belt is provided for every pair of shafts.
Belt pulleys are usually provided with a so-called flange, which prevents the toothed belt from slipping sideways off the belt pulley during operation.
The majority of belt drives used these days are designed for dry operation, in other words without lubricant, although from developments in the motor industry, there is a foreseeable trend which indicates that a greater number of control drives, compensating shafts or auxiliary drives, for example, may be driven by so-called wet-running belts in future, in other words toothed belts which are wetted by a lubricant, not least because these belt drives are used in combination with conventional gear drives in which lubricant is used with a view to reducing wear.